


Sensations

by jennandanica, valuna



Category: Citadel - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-01
Updated: 2008-11-01
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:44:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica, https://archiveofourown.org/users/valuna/pseuds/valuna





	Sensations

Karl and Harry partake in a little sensation play  
 **players only. backdated to beginning of October. in LA, where Karl was filming.**

"I remember why I don't like it here as much. Traffic. Too much of it and I need a car to do anything." Harry's leaning against the rental when Karl finally emerges. "You finished for the day?"

"Yeah." Karl's grinning widely, happiness at seeing his lover etched in every line of his face. "You planning on whisking me away?"

Harry straightens, gets his arms around Karl's waist, and pulls him closer for a kiss. "If you play your cards right, I'll whisk _and_ seduce and maybe even buy you dinner."

"Ooh, dinner." Karl grins. "You're really going all out, aren't you?" Kissing Harry again.

"You know how it is, need to indulge the boyfriend or he gets all pissy," Harry teases. "You want to drive?"

"Sure," Karl says, laughing as he takes the keys from Harry. "Where are we headed?"

Harry walks around to the passenger side. "Hotel. Club. You choose."

"I'll surprise you," Karl teases, getting in and fastening his seatbelt. "So what did you do today?" he asks, starting up the car and slowly making his way out of the studio parking lot.

"Well, I went to the park, walked around," Harry says, leaning his head back on the seat. "Met with New Line execs about a script. Called home, made sure Dougray wasn't going crazy."

"He's surviving without us?" Karl asks.

"Yeah, he's working his ass off. I think it's good we're not there right now. He can focus."

Karl nods. "How'd the New Lines meeting go?"

"Good. I'm going to rework the script for them. WIll start here, but can finish from home." He turns his head to stare at Karl for a minute. "Filming okay?"

"Yeah. When I'm not missing you two, I'm actually having fun."

"Then it's not miserable and you'll be back with us soon." Harry hates it as much as Karl, but it is the nature of filming and it's just not logical to pick up and follow after him all the time. "And for the next few weeks, you have me to abuse in your off time."

"Is that open permission for whatever I want?" Karl grins over at Harry, his eyes gleaming wickedly as he comes to a stop, the light turning red.

Harry laughs at the fact Karl even makes it a question. "Do I ever deny you?"

"No, but sometimes you get your back up," Karl says, already plotting.

"Yeah, so don't plot fake kidnappings. Anything other than that, we're good."

"One scene gone wrong in how many years?" Karl says, still a little sensitive about fucking up so badly. "I think I'm doing pretty damn well."

Harry drops his head back to the seat. He hated even bringing it up, but it's there, isn't going away, even though they've all gone on. "We're fine, Karl. I'm not complaining, not even about that."

"I know." Karl sighs. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize. No big deal, Karl."

"You sure?" Karl asks, making his way around the block to the entrance to the Club, the number of one ways driving him right up the fucking wall.

"I think they make the Club hard to find on purpose," Harry comments as they pull into the lot. "Gotta want to get here. And, yeah, I'm fine with it. I freaked. Wasn't your fault. On the surface, it was a good idea."

"Yeah." Karl puts down his window and flashes his ID at the security guard, waiting for the go ahead before finding a spot not too far from the door. "But I still should've known," he says, leaning across the front seat to cup the back of Harry's neck and kiss him. "Love you."

Harry pushes into the kiss, his hand running through Karl's hair. "Love you, too," he mutters. "Now, get inside where we can do this right."

"Yes, sir," Karl grins, sitting back. He gets out and locks up, waiting for Harry on the sidewalk.

Harry's shaking his head as he catches up with Karl. "Don't 'sir' me unless you mean it," he teases. "Want anything special today?"

"Yeah. You in the mood for some sensation play?"

"Sure. Feathers?" It's another tease, Harry having a suspicion Karl wants something a bit more intense.

"Maybe, but I was thinking more along the lines of fire and ice," Karl says, nodding at the doorman as he opens the door for them.

Harry thanks the doorman, gets his arm around Karl's waist when they're inside. "I like that idea. Haven't been there in awhile."

They check in at the front desk, flirting casually with the gorgeous blonde on duty, and Karl pockets the keycard for their room. "You want a drink in the bar first or should we head up?" he asks, smiling and giving Harry's ass a quick squeeze.

"Have a bottle sent up." Harry jerks at the welcomed squeeze, leans in to give Karl a quick kiss.

Karl leaves the order with the concierge and they head for the elevator, fondling each other like teenagers. "Amazing what absence does for the libido," he murmurs, nibbling at Harry's neck.

Harry has Karl against the wall and his hands under Karl's shirt, nodding in agreement. "It's a shame, ain't?"

"What? That it takes us being apart to make us this crazy about getting our hands on each other?" Karl teases, what he's feeling now really only a notch higher than what he feels for Harry all the fucking time.

"Yeah. Take you for granted when you're always around." Harry kisses and sucks on Karl's neck, groping the whole time. He really can't get enough of Karl when they've been apart.

"Does that I mean I should go away more?" Karl teases, groaning and doing his own groping as he gets them into the fucking elevator and pushes the button for their floor.

"Maybe. Every few weeks." Harry doesn't let up on his assault, kissing and groping as they ascend. "Just to keep us on our toes."

"Fuck, Harry," Karl murmurs, shoving a hand into his lover's hair, wanting him, yeah, to keep his mouth right _there_. Fuck yeah.

"Yes, Karl, soon." And it's not like they didn't fuck last night or this morning. It's a base need to connect, primal urges, just like the urge to bite, which Harry does, sinking his teeth into Karl's shoulder.

Karl's cock throbs and he hisses in breath, shuddering under the bite, another soft curse spilling from his mouth as the elevator dings and the doors opens.

Harry moves out into the hallway first, walking backward, his hand tight in Karl's. "Think you can get to the room before you're naked?"

"I can sure as hell try," Karl murmurs, crowding Harry and kissing and nipping at him as they make their way down the hall.

Harry fishes into Karl's pocket, finding the keycard and sliding it into the door, pushing Karl through as it clicks open. "Get naked, babe," he mutters, tossing the key to the desk and toeing out of his shoes.

There's a 'yes, sir' on his lips, but Karl bites it back, mindful of what Harry said earlier. Instead he slips off his shoes and shucks his shirt and his jeans as quickly as he can. "Better?" Eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Fucking beautiful, as usual." Harry's stripped down and searching the cabinet for what they need. "You want to go first?"

Cock throbbing at the suggestion, Karl nods. "Yeah. Sure. Where do you want me?"

Harry looks around, moves to the bed. "Here. That's why they have cleaning staff. We make the mess," he says, dropping supplies on the nightstand, "they figure it out later."

"True," Karl says, stretching out on his back, his legs spread and his hands laid loosely at his sides, his stomach already churning with anticipation. "Any rules for this?"

"No coming till we finish, and if I tell you to do something, don't question." Harry likes leaving it open, playing loose with the rules. He checks the wet bar, brings over the ice. "That work?"

"Yeah," Karl nods, again biting back the 'yes, sir,' that's wanting to spill off his tongue. Christ. "I can live with that." He grins at Harry.

"You look like the cat, Karl," Harry says, sitting on the bed's edge, picking up a piece of ice and rubbing it along Karl's arm. "Something you want to get out?"

"No," Karl hisses in a breath as the ice touches his skin. "I'm good."

"Good. Yes, you are. Good," Harry says, sliding the ice over Karl's stomach, "and beautiful and so willing to take," pressing it into the skin, forcing it to chill and melt.

"Mm. God," Karl murmurs, grunting softly, his breath held as he suddenly shivers. "Fuck, that's cold." But it feels absolutely brilliant anyway.

"That's why they call it ice, Karl," Harry says, laughing softly, rubbing the almost melted cube over Karl's lips before kissing them.

Karl laughs, leaning up to capture Harry's mouth again, loving the taste of him.

Harry returns the kiss, pressing in, reaching for another ice cube and laying it on the base of Karl's cock while he's distracted. "Don't move," he whispers.

"Fuck." Karl hisses in another breath but remains absolutely still. "Won't," he grits out.

"That's my good boy. So obedient when he's getting hurt. Close your eyes."

Karl almost rolls those eyes, something in him balking a little as always at being called any kind of boy. But he's already agreed to behave, to what Harry tells him to, and so he does. Closes his eyes and licks his lips and waits.

Harry leaves the ice in place, turning on the bed to pick up a thin candle, light its short wick. "You are so fucking gorgeous like this," he says, holding it close to Karl's body, letting the flame warm the skin before the wax starts dropping. When it does, he lets it pool beside the ice, then drips it down along Karl's cock.

"Oh, Christ." The words spill out on a moan and Karl's cock jerks violently, thumping against his belly.

Carefully repositioning the ice and holding it with one hand, Harry continues his pattern work, wax plopping onto fresh skin.

Cursing under his breath, Karl breathes out, fingernails curling into palms as the pain from the wax burns bright and then dulls, the ice making him shiver against his will.

"Problem?" Harry teases with a lick of tongue around the head of Karl's cock.

"Hell, no," Karl's quick to answer, eyes rolling back at the touch of Harry's tongue.

Another lick, longer and pressing harder, and Harry moves his attention to Karl's chest, letting the wax drop in quick plops.

"Fuck, Harry. You're going to drive me insane," Karl murmurs, but it's nowhere near a complaint. He hisses in another breath, the pain shooting through him, straight to his cock, with every drop.

Harry swirls the wax around one nipple then the other, bending over to kiss Karl between times. "That's why we're doing this. Drive you insane, relax you."

"Not feeling too relaxed yet," Karl teases, grunting softly and nibbling at Harry's mouth every chance he gets.

"Let me work on that." Harry lays his hand over the melting ice, rubbing the coldness over the hardening cock.

With a ragged groan, Karl pushes his hips up to meet Harry's hand, his cock filling despite the coldness of the ice.

Harry increases the speed and pressure of his strokes, the iciness tingling his fingers. "Want to come like this?"

"Fuck. Yeah. Can I?" Karl murmurs, groaning and licking his lips, his cock already smearing his skin with precome.

"Sure, you can come much as you want, babe," Harry whispers, working Karl faster, ice melted and smeared with precum.

Karl considers holding back, holding out, but Christ, it feels too fucking good. He comes with a low moan, spearing his cock through the circle of Harry's fingers, thick white strands mixing with water.

Harry indulges himself, pulling his hand off Karl's cock and brings it to his mouth, sucking his fingers clean, then he gives Karl another kiss, deep and possessing.

He can taste himself on Harry's tongue and the thought make him groan again, spent cock twitching against his stomach. He slides his hand into Harry's hair, keeping him close, tongue sweeping through his mouth. "Love you," he whispers, finally drawing back.

"More than anything," Harry adds, letting the wax drop without much regard to where it's falling.

"Oh, fuck," Karl gasps, skin even more sensitive now that he's come. "You planning on continuing?"

He moves his hand, letting the wax create a new pattern. "I might, unless you're wanting a shot at me."

"I was," Karl pauses, hissing in another breath, his eyes following Harry's hand, the path of the wax. "But you can keep going if you want to."

"Okay. I don't mind that. Not at all." Harry reaches over and gets a new ice cube, rubbing it over Karl's nipples first. "You get hard again, you can fuck me."

"Uhh.. sounds like incentive," Karl grits out, his nipples rigid within seconds.

When Harry lets up again, the ice is gone and Karl's chest is soaked. He turns the candle down, moves it just above the skin, letting the flame flicker as the wax drops.

It feels incredible, the melding of sensations, every patch of skin seemingly connected to his cock. "More," he whispers, fingers flexing to touch Harry, ground himself.

"More what, Karl? Ice. Wax. Me."

"All of it," Karl whispers, watching Harry. "Kiss me."

That's a simple request, one Harry enjoys fulfilling. He leans back over Karl, first kissing his chest, sucking at the water droplets, then his throat and up the chin, saving the lips for last.

One groan after another spills from Karl's lips until Harry kisses him and then he's moaning into his lover's mouth, his cock eagerly filling again as their tongues tangle.

Harry glides his hand down over Karl's returning erection, stroking to help it along. "I love the effect I have on you," he whispers, "especially when it means I get this later."

Karl smiles, groaning raggedly as Harry touches him. "Never gets old," he whispers. "Still want you as much as the day we met."

"Then take me, Karl. Fuck me like the first day. So needy. So fast."

_Hell, yeah._ "Put the candle down and I will."

"Yes, Sir. Candle going down." Harry blows out the flame, lays the candle on the small plate on the table. "How would you like me?"

"Like this," Karl says, rolling them both over so he's between Harry's thighs. He nibbles at Harry's mouth, flicking his tongue between his lips as he rocks his hips against him.

Harry moans, stretching out under Karl and pushing up. "One of my favorite ways to be."

It doesn't take much, Karl getting his cock against Harry's hole and pushing in, hard past that first tight ring of muscle.

And that's an even better way to be. Harry clutches Karl's upper arms, digging at the skin as he takes the familiar invasion, hardened wax rubbing against his stomach when Karl moves.

"Christ, you feel good," Karl groans, pushing deep and then deeper until he's all the way in, Harry's body snug around him.

"Fuck me, Karl," Harry whispers, voicing encouragement that's not needed.

"I am," Karl whispers back, pulling out and pushing in again, the path becoming easier, smoother with each thrust.

There's no denying that, Harry's body clenching around Karl's cock, the pressure and fullness increasing by the minute. He's still clutching, bruising arms with his hold, pulling Karl closer on each push.

Christ. It's so fucking good, so incredible, Karl driving into Harry, rocking him into the headboards. The eagerness, the need, everything the same as the first time. Nothing lessened, nothing changed. "That's it," he growls, groaning as his cock throbs violently, threatening to send him over the edge right there and then, but he grits his teeth against it, sheer willpower carrying him through as he buries himself in the tight heat of Harry's body again and again.

Harry lets go of Karl's arm long enough to reach over and get an ice cube, holding it in his hand until it starts to melt. He holds it up, letting the water drip over them, on his chest and Karl's shoulder.

"Oh, god, yeah," Karl groans, ducking his head to kiss Harry again, arousal coiling tighter and tighter, his stomach rubbing against Harry's cock with each and every thrust.

Pressing the ice against Karl's back, Harry slides his palm along his spine, pulling him in closer. He's getting to the point where it won't matter what he wants, when the need to come will outweigh everything.

"Who's coming first?" Karl whispers, shivering as Harry slides the ice down his skin, his cock throbbing deep inside him.

"Don't give a damn."

"You then," Karl decides. "Pull me over with you," grinding deeply, Harry's cock caught between them.

"Yessir," Harry hisses, breathing harder his cock's pressed, his orgasm building till there's no holding back. Then he comes, ice melted and hands holding Karl tight.

That's all it takes. The wet heat between them, Harry's hands clutching him close. Karl comes, hard, spilling into Harry, filling him completely.

"Oh, hell, yes." That moment is perfect, Harry marked and filled and feeling as claimed as he can be. It makes being separated worth it.

Karl moans, kissing Harry as the aftershocks subside. "Christ, I fucking love you so much," he murmurs.


End file.
